Conventionally, optical amplifier systems and methods utilize automatic shutdown mechanisms to comply with relevant standards for laser eye safety. Exemplary optical amplifier systems and methods can include Raman amplifiers, Erbium Doped Fiber Amplifiers (EDFAs), and the like. These conventional systems and methods are designed to shut down pumps or the like in an optical amplifier in the event of a fiber cut or open connector. From a detection perspective, fiber cuts are detected by a loss of signal such as, for example, due to an interruption of an optical service channel (OSC). Open connections can be detected using a back reflection monitor which can be a combination of an optical tap and a photodetector. Conventional safety shutdown/detection mechanisms in optical amplifiers are designed to meet eye safety standards, and are focused on detecting fiber breaks or open connectors. Another potential safety issue with high-power optical amplifiers is a case where there is an inadvertent fiber pinch in fiber carrying high power light from the high-power amplifiers. A tight bend can cause a large fraction of the light to exit the fiber and to damage the fiber cable itself or equipment that comes in contact with it, or worse to injure a user, for example by burning the fingers that are pinching the fiber. Even worse, this could lead to a fire hazard. Disadvantageously, conventional shutdown/detection mechanisms which rely either on interruption of an OSC signal or high pump back reflection will not detect a fiber pinch. Additionally, as interconnection complexity increases with optical amplifier systems and methods, more and more opportunities exist for fiber pinches near the launch point of the pumps. Thus, there exists a need for optical amplifier safety systems and methods which can detect discontinuities such as a fiber pinch and perform automatic remedial mechanisms based thereon.